Those skilled in the art recognize the desirability of supplying water at relatively high pressure and/or speed. Among other things, many commonplace tasks are rendered easier by water being sprayed at relatively high pressure. In recognition of this need, machines known as "pressure washers" have been designed and manufactured. Although such machines produce the desired effect, they are relatively expensive and bulky and thus, not well suited for the needs of the average consumer.